


Study Partners

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervousness, No Cousin Relation, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Romance, Shyness, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), erik's group are definitely the american version of the penetrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: "Why is it easier for everyone but me? Why can't I have a good life?" Erik asked, sobbing."Sometimes bad things can bring us something good," T'Challa explained. Erik only believed his point for one reason. If he hadn't gone through as many struggles as he did, he would have never met T'Challa. His light at the end of a very dark tunnel.T'Challa's a quiet student who barely anybody notices in class. Erik's a popular student who doesn't like to open up about his complications. Two different people could never get on so well...unless they were study partners.WILL BE EXTENDED ONCE THE HIATUS IS OVER





	1. Prequel - 1992

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write a new story after the reception of my last work 'Royal Boyfriends' and I decided to add a prequel because of a reason I'll add in the future.

Erik picked up a book and attempted to read it, but three minutes of saying what he could out loud had passed and he felt as if there was no point. The boy was disheartened but did not want to simply give up. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise because not many children as young as him would choose to read Stephen King's  _It_. His father, N'Jobu Stevens, came back from a late shift and when he discovered his son with the book the single parent was quick to hoist it out of his hands and keep it for himself. 

"Erik, why are you reading this? This is an adult's book, it'd give you bad dreams." 

N'Jobu sat Erik next to him and looked at him. He could see the disappointment in his son's face but not from the book being confiscated, but likely from the first page that had stayed unturned. 

"Daddy, why can't I understand this? I see you reading these things every day, but I can't. Am I stupid?" 

N'Jobu felt terrible about the fact Erik sounded so broken about his struggle to read but he didn't want Erik to feel upset. He knew that if he gave anything other than a smile Erik was going to fret about it for a long time so he simply smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

"You know how on the TV, when there are things on the screen that only adults should see, I put a filter on it? Well, some books are filtered so children your age do not understand. This book is written for adults, so there are words there you will not learn for a while. There's nothing wrong with you, Erik." 

His smile assured his son and he hugged his father tightly, feeling more comfortable with the facts N'Jobu had provided.  

"Now, what do you want to read? How about I read it to you, and you follow my words so you know for the future?" 

Erik broke away from his father to find a novel that looked interesting and he saw one that N'Jobu was following with his eyes as well. It was a book about  _Wakanda_ , the country N'Jobu and his son were from. Erik didn't live in Wakanda long enough to remember it so the pictures always fascinated him. 

"This one," he said, pointing at the book in his hand. N'Jobu loved reading the book and it was even better to read the book with his son. Erik sat next to him and rested his head against him, not tired but getting comfortable to enjoy the book.  

"Millions of years ago..." 

* 

The following day was prolonged for Erik as he wanted to read again with his father. N'Jobu promised to continue where they left off as soon as they'd finished getting the groceries. Erik had the book tightly clutched and smiled as they pulled up to the apartment tower but N'Jobu noticed a car he'd recognized. Then he noticed the door to the tower was left open and he wasn't happy. Erik noted the worry but didn't want to ask what was wrong. 

"Erik, stay in the car. Do  _not_ let anybody in." 

Erik felt panicked and looked at his dad with fear. 

"Where are you going? We're supposed to read this together," he pleaded. 

N'Jobu turned around and pulled the gun tucked between his belt out, putting it behind his back so Erik wouldn't see it.  

"I promise we'll read it when I get back, daddy's just checking if he left his door unlocked." 

As he walked away he tried not to think about what would happen and Erik stopped him one last time, making him pray in his mind that nothing went wrong. Not for his life, but for Erik's. He didn't deserve to suffer for the violence committed in an area he didn't choose to live in.  

"Daddy? I love you." 

"I love you too, N'Jadaka." 

He used Erik's birth name, and Erik had only heard it when the most serious times came. But he knew the promise would be fulfilled, that N'Jobu would come back and read to him. He just knew it. 

* 

Erik was in a deep slumber and only woke up from the sound of sirens and the sight of flashing lights. 

"Daddy?" He groaned, still tired. Cops and paramedics were passing him which quickly made him frantic with worry. The door opened and he recognized the person opening it as Lieutenant T'Chaka, N'Jobu's best friend and overworking member of the law enforcement. He looked devastated and sat in the car with him. 

"Erik, I'm afraid I have some bad news." 

The rest of the night wasn't occupied with reading but instead was filled with crying, explanations, and heartbreak from both of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is asked to read in front of his peers and meets a boy willing to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how T'Challa and Erik look in the story for reference!
> 
> https://bakarikillmonger.tumblr.com/post/172373840532/this-is-how-erik-and-tchalla-will-appear-in
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and this story will be updated in line with my other story in progress!

Erik wanted to crawl up and die. His stomach started aching with nerves; the knots were twisting violently. He had entered his first year as a transfer student after getting kicked out of his last college, the reason being defending his late father's honor as a result of another student mocking him. A chair to the back may have seemed extreme but to Erik, it was merely a lick to the face. This time he couldn't mess up, it was only a recommendation from his father's best friend that kept him in education. It was frustrating to have to say 'yes' to everything he was asked for but he couldn't risk disapproval. All the years of running over teachers and professors with his attitude were over.   

"Erik, could you read this out?"  

His heart spiked and suddenly there was no comprehension on what to do next. When he was young, his father was murdered and he couldn't learn from anybody. Until last year, the stains were still there. The Oakland resident struggled with learning basic things, and some were prioritized over others. By the time he was ten he learned how to ride a bike and where all the major grocery stores were, but at the age of eighteen, he didn't understand some aspects of knowledge. Sitting in the middle meant he'd always be least likely to be picked for anything, but not this time.  

"I...I forgot my book, my bad."  

He was obviously lying; the book was poorly hidden on his lap and laughter from the other students prompted Mr. Stark to look at Erik with disbelief. He crossed his arms and Erik was forced to pull out his book. The book slammed on the table and he felt nervous. More nervous than usual.   

"Perhaps it would be easier if you  _opened_ the book, Mr. Stevens."  

The students laughed at his sarcasm and if they were laughing like that at one joke, Erik hated to imagine how they would react to his struggle. He opened the page and twitched his fingers, tapping the floor with his feet back and forth. Another student who sat next to him noticed his panicky state and frowned. He'd noticed Erik's previous attempts at reading on his own, and how he'd push the book to the side out of anger and punched his desk. The boy didn't understand at first but with observation, it became easier to notice. Before Erik could feebly attempt it, Mr. Stark's attention was stolen by a raised hand.  

"I would like to read myself. I feel like I have not contributed to the classroom yet."  

Erik turned to him and looked with disbelief as if he'd lost his glasses and couldn't see properly. He simply smiled at Erik and opened his book.   

"Okay, T'Challa, I have no problem with that. Go ahead, chapter five where we were last time."  

_"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean..."_   

T'Challa read the text perfectly, not even breaking his concentration as Erik glimpsed at him. Erik stopped paying attention to the words and couldn't help but stare at the boy next to him. They'd never even spoken before but they were sat next to each other for months. After two minutes Mr. Stark interrupted T'Challa.  

"Thanks for that. For those of you aware of the series who do you think this is talking, and for those who aren't, how does this resemble discrimination and prejudice? If you want, talk to the person next to you, you've got five minutes to come up with something."  

Erik swiveled his body to face T'Challa, who was writing in his book. He coughed to gain his attention and T'Challa chuckled awkwardly.  

"I do apologize, I assumed you were working on your own."  

"Why's that?"  

"This is our first conversation since you started sitting here."  

Erik nodded guiltily and threw his hands up in a surrendering motion.  

"That's on me, bro. I've never read, erm..."  

He regretted picking up the book and stared at the text with confusion, only seeing a boy on a broom with his hand out. Erik scratched his chin to prolong the inevitable but T'Challa knew what he was trying to do.  

" _Harry Potter._ It is okay, I understand, there is nothing to be ashamed of."  

Erik's blood boiled and he already felt embarrassed. His fists became clenched and he gave T'Challa a mean look, snarling at him with his words.  

"What the fuck do you mean  _ashamed_?"   

T'Challa felt bad and realized he'd stepped too fast.  

"I just meant-"  

"Nah fuck what you meant, you think you know me, huh?"  

Erik was ready to leave the room but he couldn't draw any attention to himself so he could only huff and face away from T'Challa. Sometimes, T'Challa tried to help without telling someone he wanted to help, so it came across the wrong way. This was one of those times. With his back to T'Challa, Erik ignored everybody for the rest of the lesson and T'Challa waited until the bell rang to talk. Erik dropped his book trying to get it while not looking at T'Challa, and when he reached to get it he saw T'Challa's hand on it too.  

"I got it,  _thank you_."   

T'Challa's hands were definitely bigger than Erik's, but Erik didn’t want to stare for too long. T'Challa bit the inside of his mouth and swallowed hard like he was choking on a lump in his throat.  

"My apologies for earlier, I did not mean to offend you."  

Erik slumped against his desk and T'Challa copied him.  

"I know. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, it was uncalled for. But I  _can_ read, that's why I got so defensive. It's just...the words, they get muddled around like one big bowl of word cornflakes."  

T'Challa looked at the now upset boy in front of him, bowing his head in shame and feeling like he had to explain himself.  

"I know. My sister is studying neurology and she had a debate about a neurological disorder, and whether or not it should be included in the course. She says if it is not, she will find another school that offers a different Neurology course."  

Erik left his tongue on his lip and smiled.  

"What does that have to do with me?"  

"You could be affected, without even knowing."  

Erik frowned at him and sighed.  

"Can't say that I could tell if I was. But are you trying to say I need to ride the short bus?"  

He sucked his teeth and tried to leave but T'Challa stopped him by cutting him off.  

"Get outta my way, you're starting to piss me off."  

He moved again and this time T'Challa put his hand on Erik's chest and stopped him from moving.  

"Listen to me, do not mock that sort of condition. I am tired of hearing rude students berate people who are different. It is simply a coward's way of cloaking his own insecurity. There is nothing wrong with having a neurological disorder, Erik."  

T'Challa's voice was firm, instead of his usual passively calm tone. It shocked Erik to see him this serious. This made him want to listen more.  

"What are you getting at? So what if I do have it? What does it matter?"  

"I want to help you."  

Erik looked with doubt and scoffed but saw no joke in T'Challa's face.  

 "Meet me outside here after your final period, I'll help you with your reading."  

"And why would you do that?"  

"I cannot read any more for you, I am very shy myself," he smiled. "Remember, by this door."  

He pointed to the door and left Erik on his own, dazed in shock of what had just occurred. Nobody had ever offered to help Erik, only punish him, and yet this boy was willing to help him with something that haunted him for his entire life as a student. What made him smile was T'Challa's departing sentence. He stepped out of his comfort zone for Erik, and even after everything Erik had said to him, he didn't seem to regret it.   

_Maybe he's not too bad after all_ , Erik thought, smiling with his copy of  _Harry Potter and the_ _Sorcerer's_ _Stone_ in his hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's invited to a party, but he has other plans. T'Challa gets caught staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm going to keep these chapters short and sweet unless they're crucial to the story. What do you think of the story so far or this particular chapter?

T'Challa felt his heart jump at the feeling of making a new friend, especially one like Erik. The boy seemed to be someone interesting to talk to albeit his attitude wasn't the friendliest. Besides, he wanted to help Erik as much as he could regardless of whether they would get along or not but he had a feeling they wouldn't clash too much. The chess club member was sat on his lonesome, being the only one on his table to appreciate the sandwich he was ingesting.  _Lovely blend of tomato and cheese,_ he thought to himself. His isolation wasn't from bullying or dislikes, but instead from his own preference. T'Challa opted to rarely to speak to people and as a result, others wouldn't speak to him. Not maliciously, just naturally.

His attention was stolen from the sandwich when he noticed the same boy walking through the canteen and everything seemed to move in slow motion for him, the result being his eyes widened at the image of Erik and his group of friends. Erik was in front and behind were three other boys, James 'Bucky' Barnes, Loki Laufeyson and Steve Rogers just talking casually, unaware that T'Challa was watching them all. Their group became notorious for their name, the ' _Virginity Avengers_ ' in which one boy would take someone's virginity and the other would 'avenge' the virginity by taking someone else's. It was no surprise that as a group, they'd slept with seventy percent of the students.

The dreads on his head bopped slightly and he walked majestically, leading the group to their table where they were met with more members, M'Baku, Clint Barton and Stephen Strange. These members were more respectful towards their peers and instead of casually sleeping around they simply dated as many people as they could and aimed for nobody to be hurt. T'Challa preferred these members despite himself being a victim of the casual dating with M'Baku. In his defense, M'Baku w _as_ a gentleman but it just came down to nerves. But he didn't care if Erik was the worst member of the group, he seemed like he'd make up for it in other ways.

"Erik, you coming to the party tonight? Steve's got a free house for the next three days and I wanna get fuckin' wasted," Bucky asked, pretending to be drunk at the end of his sentence. The others laughed and Erik chuckled at the motion but he looked at a frozen T'Challa who'd forgotten to look away. When T'Challa realized his staring was being noticed, he became mortified and threw his eyes down almost immediately, watching his table. Erik smiled at his embarrassment and shook his head, not breaking eye contact with his face.

"Sorry Bucky, I'm busy tonight. I'll catch you tomorrow though."

Bucky looked disappointed but he nodded and dapped Erik.

"I hear that, bring some beers tomorrow and we'll have a Madden Tournament. Brackets are myself against M'Baku, Steve against Steve, Clint against Loki and you can find someone to face, the party's gonna be  _packed_."

Erik grinned at the thought of how big the party was going to be and was still looking at T'Challa, who finally looked up again and gave a sheepish smile, waving weakly after. 

"Hey, I'm gonna speak to this dude, see if he wants to come."

M'Baku noticed who he was referring to and laughed at Erik.

" _That_ guy?  _T'Challa_? He's so fucking shy it's unreal. You'd have better luck trying to get Mr. Stark to go."

Everybody at the table laughed wildly and T'Challa looked up, realizing they were all looking at him and finding something funny. His face flushed with heat and he was ready to leave until he saw Erik give M'Baku a middle finger and walked away. His dark brown eyes were diverted until Erik sat in front of him and suddenly he felt like he was sweating.

"T'Challa, right?"

"That is correct," he smiled, feeling more confident around the boy across him.

"This is gonna sound weird bruh, but can I come to your house tonight? I don't really wanna spend my time in the building after classes end."

T'Challa felt offended because that was exactly what he did, but he could understand where Erik was coming from. No popular student wanted to be seen hanging around unless they were smoking outside or nailing inside. 

"That is not a problem. I'll meet you at the same place after classes end, and we can walk together."

"You got it. Nice talk T'Challa. Also, try not to stare so much," Erik chuckled, making T'Challa feel embarrassed again.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to be rude, I-"

Erik put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, looking into his eyes.

"I didn't find it rude, it's just I tried really hard not to blush."

He winked at T'Challa and left him speechless, knowing T'Challa was watching him as he walked away. 

And T'Challa knew Erik knew, still not losing focus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik shows how much of a gentleman he is, and T'Challa helps him with his reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the slow progression of the two main stories including this one. But read the end notes for more on the future. As usual, feedback is appreciated!

T'Challa was surprised to be the second one out of the two to arrive and smiled at Erik, who was listening to music. Leaning against the wall, he appeared to be as calm as possible and wasn't startled when T'Challa tapped him twice on the shoulder.

"Oh hey man, you ready to go?"

T'Challa smiled and adjusted his backpack.

"Of course."

They left the building and began walking on the street, admiring the views of the street life such as streetcars and the noise of vendors selling their hot dogs. T'Challa  _loved_ the smell of the food but wasn't confident enough to eat while speaking to someone in case he made a mess and embarrassed himself. But what he didn't count on was how much of a nice person Erik happened to be.

"You want one?"

T'Challa chuckled and waved his hand to say  _no_  but Erik didn't want to give up so easily.

"Why not? Your eyes were all over them like a panther's on meat. Lemme buy you one, it's the least I can do."

He couldn't persist with Erik's constant insisting so he merely nodded and followed him to the vendor.

"Two hot dogs please, you like mustard T?"

His heart pulsed and he grinned, unaware of how happy he looked to be asked that question. Nobody would even ask him what time it was, let alone if he liked mustard. Erik spotted his happiness and didn't find it weird, but amusing.

"I'mma take that as a yeah, okay?" He laughed, bringing his wallet out to pay the man. They took the hot dogs and Erik gave his money, thanking the man which T'Challa also did. They began eating and every time their eyes met, for some reason they smiled wildly at each other.

"So, Erik, I thought we could use the book from today's lesson. Is that okay with you?"

Erik simply nodded with a mouth full of food and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Both of them snorted with laughter and shook their heads.

*

T'Challa's room was massive, to say the least. Erik had never seen anything like it and assured T'Challa of that many times, which made the latter chuckle. One thing Erik loved was the excellence of his African-American predecessors, and T'Challa had many icons on his walls as well as signatures from the historical figures he and his father had met.

"You met all of these people?"

Erik's mouth was wide open and T'Challa's face lit up with both humor and pride.

"Some of them, yes. But most of these signatures are a sign of gratitude for my father's work."

"Even this one?" Erik smirked, pointing at the signed picture of T'Challa and an artist that looked  _very_ similar to Jon Bon Jovi.

"Yes, even that one," T'Challa smiled, feeling the heat of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"Hey don't be ashamed.  _It's your life_ ," Erik sang and T'Challa nudged him.

The two sat on his bed and opened their bags, pulling out both of their books.

"Okay, so we're going to start on the synopsis, the back of the book. Do you want to start first?"

Erik pushed his dreads back and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Promise not to laugh?"

T'Challa was offended by the question although Erik knew T'Challa didn't have the characteristics to make fun of somebody, but instead to understand them.

"Of course. You have my word."

Erik began reading the text out loud and stuttered, clearly getting frustrated.

"Erik, if you get annoyed it will only make it more challenging. There's no need to rush, try the first sentence."

"H-Ha- _Harry_ P-Potter thinks he is an or-ord... _ordinary_ boy. Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy."

T'Challa patted him on the back and gave him a proud look.

"Good work. I see you identified the words at the beginning of the spelling, use that and it should be easier."

Erik smiled to himself and felt warm inside like he was watching a show of fireworks.

"Thank you, T'Challa. Should I carry on?"

"Go ahead."

T'Challa watched him read the words and break them down before saying anything. The look on his face was inspiring, he could spot the will to try hard.

" _Until he is res-rescued by an owl, taken to Hogwarts..._ "

An hour later and they finished ten pages together. T'Challa's hand trailed over Erik's and they were next to each other, their heads were almost touching. Every time a page passed they yelled in happiness and did a goofy dance, laughing at how happy they were. The time was finally getting late and Erik sighed with joy at how much he had done.

"Erik...can I ask you a question?"

Erik swung his bag over his bag and sat back down, looking at T'Challa straight in the eyes.

"Shoot."

"Would you consider us to be friends?"

Erik's eyes widened slightly and he smiled.

"Shit T, you're helping me with all of this for no benefit of your own, and you're super cool man."

"I am?" T'Challa asked, hiding his embarrassed smile.

"Of course! But I wouldn't call us friends..."

T'Challa's world came sinking down and the smile turned into an accepting grin.

"Oh...okay. Well, that's alright, I mean-"

T'Challa was standing up so he didn't have to look at Erik but he felt a hand press into his arm, stopping him from going anywhere.

"You didn't let me finish man. I wouldn't call us friends-"

He leaned in and kissed T'Challa on the lips, making it a slow and passionate moment. T'Challa had never kissed anyone like this, but none of that mattered and he went with the flow, holding Erik's waist. Erik broke away and smiled at T'Challa, stroking his face.

"-because I want us to be more than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from tomorrow, both works 'Royal Husbands' and 'Study Partners' will be going through a major re-write. Nothing will be deleted but some chapters may be extended or turned into an additional chapter. This is to provide the best reading experience for everyone who reads my works. Thank you for all the support on every one of my works!


End file.
